Any campers know it is difficult to quickly assemble a tent using tent pole rods that have an elastic string holding rod segments together. Pushing the assembled rod through a series of tent sheaths causes the rod to buckle. It is impossible to pull back on the rod because the segments will separate and they will come apart and the elastic string will break.
Some quick assembly tent systems are available with custom hinges adjoining tent segments together. However, no known universal test pole rod is built by assembling rod segments together with simple, small, lightweight, inexpensive metal hinges. The present invention provides various models of lockable and non-locking hinges which are used to connect a series of rod segments together. A multitude of uses exist for this assembly including but not limited to tent poles.